diferentes puntos de vista
by bonesByB
Summary: en este fic los diferente puntos de vista de los sentimientos de ambos personajes


DESCLAINER: BONES NO ES MIO ES DE FOX.

**Canción: **_fondo flamenco- me encanta_

**Capitulo 1: Seeley**

**Pov's Booth**

Estaba solo, yo y mi whisky en mi apartamento escuchando un grupo sevillano

_Nadie podrá entender ni saber lo que siento al ver tus labios rozando mi cuello y poniendo de gallina mi piel, quien lo iba a entender, que prefiero morir a dejarte y dejarte es morir ya lo haría por ti._

Como siempre pensando en ella, Temperance Brennan, la doctora antropológica forense, mi compañera, mi amiga. Pienso en ella constante mente, pienso que desde la primera vez que la vi en la universidad dando una conferencia me enamore de ella. Me enamore de esa persona fría, calculadora i racional, pero dentro de esa persona había una mujer que le gustaba que la protegieran, que le gusta que la quieran, muy, muy en el fondo.

Pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos, me había bebido mas de media botella de whisky, escuche la puerta, ¿quién seria a esas horas? Me levante medio dormido con la camisa desabrochada i la corbata desecha, era esa mujer, estaba mojada, seguro que estaría lloviendo.

-Booth- dijo ella entrando en mi apartamento.

-Huesos ¿qué haces aquí?- le dije sorprendido, poniéndole una copa de whisky.

-¿Me preguntaba si querías ver una peli?- dijo ella cogiendo la copa.

-Si claro, ¿cual has traído?- no tenía nada que hacer además me encantaba estar con Bones, si fuera por mi me pasaría toda la vida con ella.

-Pues no he traído ninguna- dijo riéndose.

-Como, ¿entonces que vemos?-

-Pues había pensado ir a las salas de multicine del centro para ver alguna peli.

-¿Has visto la hora que es?- dije señalándole el reloj de mi muñeca – ¡y con la que está cayendo, mira cómo has venido!- dije sacándole la chaqueta.

-¿Bueno y qué? Hemos resuelto el caso y no tenemos que hacer nada, bienes o ¿no?

Cuando iba a contestar mi móvil sonó.

-Bones un momento- cogió el teléfono- ¿Si? Booth.

-Soy Rebecca. –Era mi ex –novia, madre de mi hijo Parker.

-¿Que quieres Rebecca?

-Mira es que quiero salir con una amiga i no tengo con quien dejar a Parker, ¿te lo puedes quedar?

-¿¡Que si me puedo quedar a Parker, pero que son estas horas para llamarme! Además estoy medio bebido no puedo conducir- entonces en ese momento salto Bones- Puedo ir yo.

-¿Estás segura Bones?- dije sorprendido.

-Si tranquilo ya que un Booth no quiere salir conmigo, se lo pediré al otro.

-No es eso Bones.

-Ya lo sé…- dijo sonriéndome- ¿bueno voy o no voy?

-Haber Rebecca yo no puedo conducir así que ira Bones ¿vale?

-Vale, gracias Booth te debo una.

-Y que lo digas- colgué i ella también.

-Bones, muchas gracias.

-De nada, de camino puedo alquilar una peli ¿no?- dijo ella levantándose del sofá con la copa vacía.

-Si claro, una que le guste a Parker- dije yo recogiendo las copas.

-Entonces serán dos

-¿Dos?

-Claro, una de antropología forense ¿no?

-Bones, no me pienso tragar una peli de esas nunca más.

-Era Broma, alquilare dos por si Parker se queda dormido i queremos ver otra peli.

-Ah. Bien, pues os espero aquí.

-Vale- y se fue.

La casa estaba hecha polvo así que me puse a recogerla y me cambie de ropa no me gustaba que Bones me viera vestido de esa forma. Paso media hora, estaba jugando en el sofá con unos dados en mi mano cuando escuche la puerta. Fui a abrirla, eran ellos.

-¡Hei, Campeón!- dije abriendo los brazos.

-Parker tenía hambre así que traje comida tailandesa.

-Bien… tenía hambre- dije cogiendo la comida.

-Papi, hemos cogido dos pelis- dijo sentándose en el sofá.

-Sí, ya lo sé pero primero te pones el pijama i a cenar, ¿vale?- dije desde la cocina, con mi papel paternal.

Bones puso la película mientras, yo preparaba la cena y Parker se ponía el pijama.

Estuvimos cenando, me sentía confuso ¿por qué Bones había aceptado quedarse conmigo y Parker? Estaba muy rara.

Ya habíamos visto media película, cogieron "happy feet", pero Parker se quedo dormido.

Me levante del sofá y lo lleve a su habitación, Bones también se quedo dormida, la lleve a mi cama y yo dormiría en el sofá. Era bastante tarde seguían durmiendo en cambio, yo no pegaba ni ojo, y eso que le sofá era bastante cómodo.

Pero en ese momento Bones se levanto.

-Booth, lo siento me quede dormida.- dijo cogiendo su bolso.

-No pasa nada, ¿dónde vas?- dije cogiéndole de la mano, yo estaba con mis pantalones de pijama i sin camiseta,

-Me voy a mi casa- dijo soltándose de la mano

-Quédate- dije- por favor-volviéndole a coger de la mano.

-Pero Booth, tienes que dormir y en el sofá no puedes…- se excuso.

-Da igual, casi siempre duermo en el sofá- intente convencerla con esa mentira- venga, es muy tarde y no puedes conducir ahora.-le dije acercándome a unos pocos centímetros de ella, creo que en ese momento aun me afectaba el alcohol. Pero ella me seguía el juego y se acerco más.

Notábamos nuestras respiraciones, no eran los efectos del alcohol.

-Esto no es buena idea- dije pero sin separarme ni un milímetro

-¿El que no es buena idea?- dijo ella acercándose más de lo debido, pasando su dedo por mi torso lentamente.

-Bones, me estas tentando, i luego dirás que todo será un error.-dije tensándome.

-Eso déjamelo a mí ¿no crees? – me dijo ella cogiéndome del cuello, acercándose cada vez mas.

Y en ese preciso momento Parker se levanto y Bones y yo nos tuvimos que separar, difícilmente pero lo logramos.

-Parker, ¿qué hacer levantado?- dije cogiéndole en brazos.

-Bones, ¿te vas ya?-dijo Parker- ¡Quédate!- dijo el pequeño dándole un abrazo.

-Lo siento Parker pero dentro de unas horas tengo que empezar a trabajar y tengo que dormir un poco- dijo ella suavemente para que no se enfade el pequeño.

-Está bien, ya te veré por el Jeffersonian- dijo Parker dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-Bien, bueno Booth ya nos veremos mañana- me dijo tristemente cogiendo el bolso.

-¿Desayunamos juntos?- dije rápidamente antes de que se fuera.

-Sí, claro- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Te paso a buscar a las 09:00 am. -Dije mirando el reloj.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego, adiós Parker- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Fin Pov's Booth

_**Este fic esta inspirado en mis tardes de aburrimiento i de castigos una cosa más aquí Booth ya se había declarado a Bones.**_

_**DAVID: bones no es idea tuya pero…**_

_**EMILY: pero la idea sí!**_

_**DAVID: eiii esa frase es mía!**_

_**EMILY: pero yo soy la vista y lo tengo que decir yo.**_

_**DAVID: ¿qué me estas llamando tonto?**_

_**EMILY: … (Silva)**_

_**AUTORA: venga chicos, ayudarme un poco ¿No?**_

_**DAVID: ha sido ella**_

_**EMILY: claro como soy la lista…**_

_**AUTORA: chicos…**_

_**DAVID: eres una friki…¬¬**_

_**AUTORA: CALLAROS! Adelante con el fic '¬¬**_


End file.
